


I am not your butler

by ElderQueen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barely-there robe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Galion is lazy, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderQueen/pseuds/ElderQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt from otpisms- Person A makes person B put up the Christmas lights for their house. After person B finishes, A makes B hot chocolate and lets B snuggle with them.<br/>Basically lazy Galion and cheeky Thranduil in one house</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not your butler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/gifts).



> Late Christmas gift for Oohlagalion
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone, lots of gifts and happy New Year!

Galion all but ran down the stairs in the direction of delicious smell of brewed coffee. He entered the kitchen stealthily (or as stealthily as he could) and there, his back to Galion, stood the blonde object of his desire.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pressed the kiss on his neck (eating at least a pound of hair in the process). “Yuck! Hair! Thran, what are you doing out of the bed in this early hour? It's holiday!” Galion said. Thranduil turned, wrapped his arms around Galion's neck and Galion saw that he was pouting. “Ai, why the heck are you pouting? Am I in trouble?” Galion asked. “Mhm, you are. Why aren’t my Christmas lights hung yet?” Thranduil demanded, “It's  23th!” “And do we have to hang those Christmas lights? We have a Christmas tree already!” Thranduil pushed him away and leaned against the counter. “Galion, hang those lights for me and there might be a reward for you,” Thranduil said cheekily. Galion reached for the cookies which were stacked on the plate behind Thranduil. “It's not like I am your butler or something. What kind of reward are we talking about?” Galion asked. Thranduil untied the belt on his bathrobe and parted it teasingly. Galion was just about to grab his boyfriend and fuck the wits out of him, but unfortunately for his dick, Thranduil closed his robe and retied the belt. “If you start now, you should be done by afternoon,” said Thranduil with a grin.

Galion was growling entire time he was getting dressed. “Damn him and his long legs,” and such.

When he arrived at the garage and saw the Christmas lights, he almost cried. “Bloody hell! Could the damn thing get tangled even more?!” he whined.

Of course, it was freezing outside and so, when Galion finally hung all those lights, he was frozen to the bone and it was already dark outside.

When he entered the house, entire ground floor was dark. “Thran?” Galion called and passed the dark kitchen. “Thranduil?!” “I am upstairs!”

Galion walked up the stairs. Hallway was dark, too, only the door leading to their bedroom was left ajar and soft glow was emanating out of it.

Galion opened the door. “Thran?”

The bedroom was lit with at least hundred candles and Thranduil was lying on the blankets with barely-there bathrobe.

“Wow, I like this kind of reward. I should've hung those lights earlier,” said Galion eyeing his boyfriend appreciatively. Thranduil smiled. “Yes, you should have,” he said and handed Galion a steaming mug with hot chocolate. Galion sat down on the edge of bed and sipped from his chocolate. “Hm, I like your robe, Thran,” said Galion and scooped him up to his arms. Thranduil smiled and sipped hot chocolate from Galion's mug. “Thanks, I've been working on your gift.” “As I am thinking, I've been working on yours,” noted Galion. “Oh, and what my gift might be?” asked Thranduil. “Thranduil, marry me,” said Galion and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Please let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
